Another Path
by tsaieric
Summary: San forgets who she is, but will she remember who she is and the one she loves before it is too late. Complete. There are also currently two side story, more will come along.
1. Prologue: Happy Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke.  
  
Hello everyone, this is my first Mononoke fic and it is inspired by someone else's work. Please enjoy and give me review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Prologue: Happy Life  
  
A girl with red marks on her cheek walked down the small trail towards the rural lands which belonged to Iron Town.  
  
"It's been so long." She said to herself as she approached the only house which stood in the field.  
  
Then someone came out and greeted her.  
  
"San!" It was a young man who was not much older than the girl, but still she respected this person.  
  
"It's been a while, Ashitaka." San said cheerfully while they ran towards each other. Soon, they ended in each other's embrace as they remained there.  
  
"I thought you have forgotten about me." Ashitaka said as they released each other from the embrace.  
  
"Ashitaka, you know that I will never forget about you." San said as if a little hurt, but soon afterwards, a smile covered it all.  
  
"I won't either." Ashitaka said as they walked down the dirt trail.  
  
It had been months since the forest spirit and the forest deities died. However, everything seemed to have returned to normal as the Iron Town went through the reconstruction under the leadership of Lady Eboshi and with the help of Ashitaka.  
  
However not everything was what used to be.  
  
San had just found out about this emotion, known as love as she started to see Ashitaka, but it wasn't so bad to her, since he was like no other creature of this world.  
  
San had come often out to see Ashitaka, which was the opposite of the promise they had made when they first parted each other after the death of the forest spirit, since Ashitaka's house was located very close to the forest.  
  
Still, it didn't seem to cause anyone of them trouble.  
  
"Ashitaka, why don't we go into the forest together today?" San asked as she remembered that she had something planned out for Ashitaka.  
  
Ashitaka wanted to go hearing the princess's request, but he also had plans that he wanted her to see.  
  
However, he just wanted her to be happy, so it would probably have to be some other time.  
  
"Let's go then." Ashitaka said as he walked towards the small stable to his hut and led Yakkul out of it.  
  
For the next few minutes, they rode down the trail San had walked down earlier as they did so, laughter appeared while they conversed with each other.  
  
Moments later, they came stop beside a large pond, while San's brothers was watching from afar.  
  
"Our sister seems to be happy with that human boy." The older wolf said as he sat there watching the two.  
  
"Of course brother, they love each other." The younger one added in as he stood up trying to walk away.  
  
"I just wish that she will be happy." The older wolf said as he stood up as well and walked away.  
  
While at the pond, Ashitaka and San enjoyed their time as Yakurlu laid on the side of the lake watching them.  
  
"Hey come on that's not fair." Ashitaka said as San splashed water onto him while both of them were laughing.  
  
Then as fast as he could, Ashitaka dived under the water surface and grabbed San's foot, pulling her underwater.  
  
Seconds later, they resurfaced again, both laughing as they helped each other onto the shore.  
  
"So you had enough, my princess?" Ashitaka asked as they both sat down on the green grass, while a smile still remained on his face from the laughing.  
  
San nodded with gentle smile on her face while their elk friend approached them.  
  
"Thank you, Yakkul." Ashitaka thanked the elk as he retrieved the blankets he had stored with him from the back on the animal, while the animal laid down again, but this time next to them.  
  
Upon retrieving it, he put one blanket around San while San helped him with his.  
  
"We should start a fire." Ashitaka said as he walked to Yakkul and obtained the material he would need and returned to where San was sitting.  
  
Minutes later, Ashitaka started a fire with the help of San gathering the fire woods.  
  
"It's so warm." San commented as she finally sat down next to Ashitaka, who had been sitting there for the last few minutes or so.  
  
Then for a moment there was silence between the two.  
  
"San, are you happy being with me?" Ashitaka's question finally broke the silence.  
  
Looking at him, San smiled then answered.  
  
"Of course I am." She gently as she leaned on Ashitaka's shoulder for support.  
  
Hearing her response, Ashitaka smiled as he turned to look at the girl before him.  
  
"Those eyes are so wild." Ashitaka thought as he watched the wolf princess's face while his eyes looked at those red marks on her face.  
  
"Those blue eyes, they're so calm and peaceful." San said to herself mentally as she turned to look at Ashitaka's face, who was also looking at her.  
  
Seconds later, their eyes met and for a few moment, the two pairs of eyes locked onto each other as the distance became closer.  
  
But then, a flying creature or some sort cried, breaking them out of the trance, which cause both of them to blush as they turned their faces away.  
  
"Ashitaka?" San asked with a quiet voice.  
  
"Yes?" Ashitaka replied as they remained in their previous position.  
  
"Will you stay with me forever?" San asked, while a flush formed on her face, while her earrings moved creating a cling sound in the air.  
  
"I will." Ashitaka answered her as a twig broke in the fire.  
  
For both of them, it was the first they had been like this together, since San was always too headstrong as she continued to be the Mononoke Hime everyone expected her to be.  
  
It was also a time of happiness for them.  
  
Later that evening, they both parted and returned to their own homes and as they parted both of them were reluctant to let go, since it might be like ages when they get to see each other again, while in reality, it's only weeks or perhaps days.  
  
"I will see next time, Ashitaka." San said shyly for the first time as they parted, while Ashitaka in return embraced her.  
  
"I will see you then." With that, Ashitaka rode off with Yakkul, while remained there watching her love go away and finally disappeared from her sight.  
  
Moments later, both of them returned to their resident, San to her den and Ashitaka to his hut.  
  
Soon, they both fell asleep and in their sleep whispered each other's name.  
  
"San." That name echoed in the hut.  
  
While in the cave the name "Ashitaka" echoed as the night went on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
How is it? I like it myself. Please review and pre-readers required. Please contact me if interested. 


	2. Chapter One: Into A Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke.  
  
Hello everyone, what do you think? Anyway here we go for chapter one  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Chapter One: Into A Trap  
  
San rode on her brother's back to the edge of the forest as she eagerly awaited to see Ashitaka again.  
  
While at the same time, Ashitaka waited for the girl he loved to appear as he stood in the field next to his house.  
  
Then seconds later, San appeared from the forest on the back of her brother.  
  
"San!" Ashitaka called her name as he ran up to her, while she dropped off from her brother's back.  
  
"Ashitaka!" San did the same thing Ashitaka did as she ran towards him on foot.  
  
Soon, they're in each other's embrace.  
  
"Let's go should we?" Ashitaka asked and moments later, they're on their way into the forest.  
  
They both had planned for this for weeks and since the last time they met, they had agreed that this time they would go deep into the forest for an adventure.  
  
However, unknown to them, this would be the change of direction for their relationship.  
  
As they finally rested from hunting, Ashitaka and San sat there as they enjoyed each other's presence.  
  
But soon time came for them to head home.  
  
"Ashitaka, you are going to spend the night at my den, right?" San asked as walked down the trail in the forest.  
  
Ashitaka nodded as they continued to walk down the trail, while their other companion followed from behind.  
  
It was so peaceful, it was how both of them felt, but then an arrow came at them and shattered it all.  
  
"Duck, Ashitaka." San called out as she grabbed hold of Asihtaka and pulled him down.  
  
The arrow missed them; however, soon many others followed it.  
  
"You beast girl, you should pay for the death of my son." One voice shouted while other chanted similar things.  
  
"San, let's get out of here." Finishing that sentence, Ashitaka whistled and within an instant Yakkul came running, while San's brother followed behind.  
  
Without much trouble, they got on the elk as it ran and were on their way to escape.  
  
But things didn't go as well as they expected.  
  
As they rode towards the heart of the forest where San's cave was located, a gun was fired and hit San.  
  
"San!" Ashitaka cried out as he tried to turn back, while San's younger wolf brother had already turned back.  
  
Unluckily for San, a group of horseman had already caught up to San as she tried to stand up with her wound.  
  
San tried her best to put up a fight, but she was too weak to do anything. Seconds later, she was knocked unconscious by the butt of the spear carried by the horsemen.  
  
While just as San was knocked unconscious, San's younger wolf brother bit and clawed his way through the walls of men who had surround his unconscious sister. At the same time, Ashitaka had finally arrived at the scene and charged towards the men wall that had surrounded San.  
  
"Stop this or this girl will be dead." One voice shouted and all the fighting stopped.  
  
"We just want the girl." The man who had called shouted earlier, came walking out as he got off the horse with two other man holding an unconscious San.  
  
Seeing this, Ashitaka was angry and for once, he wished that he still had the curse on him, while San's brother growled angrily.  
  
"She has wounded many people in our town." The man said as San slowly gained back her consciousness.  
  
"We should leave now." San was tied up in ropes as they begun to leave.  
  
"Ashitaka." That was all San could say before she was carried out of the forest, which she loved.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Done, still looking for pre-readers 


	3. Chapter Two: Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke.  
  
Hello everyone, what do you think? Well, I want to finish something at least, so please forgive me, if it is shorter than my other works  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Chapter Two: Escape  
  
San had remained quiet for the past few days as the villagers tried to bring her to their village. She was forced marched against her will, since her body wanted to rest due the wound on shoulder and they finally stopped at night.  
  
"Want to eat something, girl?" One of the man asked San as she sat down next to a tree.  
  
San did not say anything, but glared at the man, and the man seeing this quickly walked away.  
  
"I might be able to slip away through the forest." San thought as she quietly stood up and silently walked away.  
  
While at the same time, a group of men, including Ashitaka and San's two wolf brothers remained silent as they followed the trail of the kidnappers of San.  
  
"We are not far behind." Ken, one of the best militiamen of Iron town said as he inspected fire woods used by the kidnappers.  
  
"We should be able to find them tonight." Ken told Ashitaka as he walked over to them.  
  
Hearing this, Ashitaka nodded and very soon they're on the chase again.  
  
While at the same time, San had already escaped in the woods and the villagers started to look for her.  
  
"I can do this." San told herself as she jumped down a cliff, which has the height that she would have no problem, when she was well. However, she was not well.  
  
She landed in a river, and she could not swim since her arms were still tied together, therefore she could only allow the river to carry, but the current started to increase as it went downstream.  
  
"I must get out." San told herself as she tried to swim towards the shore, but then a large boulder hit her in the head heavily and caused her to fall asleep.  
  
"Please, I don't want to die." San cried out as she struggled with the pain. "I don't want to leave him." Seconds later, she gave in and darkness overtook her mind.  
  
While at the same time, the group of militiamen from Iron Town, attacked the group of villagers and in the battle, everyone searched for San, but the result was no avail.  
  
"Where is San?" Ashitaka asked one of the survivors, whom they had spared.  
  
"San?" The man asked, not knowing that San was the name of Mononoke Hime.  
  
"Where is the princess?" Ashitaka asked again after rephrasing his question.  
  
"The beast girl?" The man answered after a few seconds of thinking. "She escaped just before you came in and stormed us."  
  
Hearing it, Ashitaka called out for two of San's brothers and quickly, they came.  
  
"Can you search the surrounding area for San?" Ashitaka asked as soon as they came in.  
  
The older wolf was about to ask, but decided against after knowing the situation, and immediately went out and begun to search for their sister, while Ashitaka joined in later after telling the men who came with them of the situation.  
  
"We will search for her as well." Ken, who was the leader of this unit of militiamen, said after hearing the news of San had escaped before they stormed the camp.  
  
While at the same time, the body of a girl floated onto the shore of the river in the valley below, she was still breathing, but she remained unconscious as she laid there, without any movement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Unexpected turn, isn't it? Please leave your thoughts, criticism, or whatever here in the review. Thanks. 


	4. Chapter Three: Amnesia

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke.  
  
Hello everyone, what do you think? Well, here we go.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Chapter Three: Amnesia  
  
Mitsu had lived a life inside in the forest in most of his life. His parents were killed and he was adopted by the mountain cat deity of this forest and raised by it.  
  
He felt like a walk today, so he called onto his brother and sister and went into the forest.  
  
As he walked in the forest, he could hear swords clashing and rifles being fired, but they soon ended. Trying to see what it was, he decided to go up the river in his forest. Since it would lead him out of the valley.  
  
But soon, he changed his plans as he saw a girl similar in clothing to him was laying unconscious on the shore of the downstream of the river.  
  
"Are you okay?" He shouted as he jumped down from his brother, whom he rode on. Upon reaching her side, he checked for vital signs and seeing that she was live, he carried her and went back to his cave.  
  
While at the same time, Ashitaka, the two wolves, and the men with him continued to search for San.  
  
"There is no smell of San after here." The older wolf said to Ashitaka as he pointed to the cliff.  
  
Seeing what he meant, Ashitaka rode down towards the along with the two dire wolves, after informing Ken and his men that they would search the river down below.  
  
Then the search begun as the man, elk, and two dire wolves searched the river from the source and they're willing to follow the river until it had reached its end.  
  
While on the other side, Mitsu had reached the cave with his siblings and placed the girl he had found onto the leave bed in his cave.  
  
Moments later, the girl woke up from her unconscious state.  
  
"Where am I?" The girl asked and soon Mitsu entered.  
  
"You are in the land of the mountain cats." Mitsu said as he brought in a some food for her to eat.  
  
"My name is Mitsu, what is yours?" Mitsu quickly introduced himself and awaited for the girl to introduce me.  
  
"I am San, daughter of Moro." The girl said as her eyes stared emptily into the boy's gaze.  
  
While at the very same moment, Ashitaka and his small group stopped to rest.  
  
"San, where are you?" Ashitaka had held himself together, but he couldn't anymore, for they had searched for days along the river and there're still no result from it and hope was soon leaving him.  
  
Seeing that his master was sad, Yakkul rubbed his muzzle against Ashitaka, as if telling him that it would turn out okay.  
  
"San will be fine, she's a strong girl." The younger wolf said to Ashitaka to this human, who had truly cared for his sister.  
  
Hearing this, Ashitaka took hold of himself and again hope rose inside of him.  
  
"I was shot as I was hunting by the humans who hated me." San explained as she ate the meat before her.  
  
"I see." There was a moment of quietness until Mitsu noticed the crystal dagger she wore as a necklace.  
  
"Where did you get that? It's beautiful." Mitsu asked as he pointed at the crystal dagger.  
  
Then pain begun to from in her head as he tried to remember, but she couldn't. It was as if there was an empty hole over there.  
  
"I don't remember." San cried out painfully as she clutched her hands around her head.  
  
"It's okay." Mitsu told her and patted her head.  
  
For a moment, San felt safe in his arms and for a moment there was quietness as they remained where they're, enjoying the happiness of each other's presence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another chapter done, please leave any reviews you wish. I hope you guys will enjoy this. 


	5. Chapter Four: Another Happiness? Maybe N...

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke.  
  
I know this might be going way too fast, but bear with me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Chapter Four: Another Happiness? Maybe Not  
  
It had been a few weeks since San and Mitsu been together. They had been happy in each other's presence.  
  
They had spent their time hunting, racing each other in the forest, and doing various types of things animals would do with each other.  
  
However, in the night as they slept, San would dream of this young human, dressed in blue clothes. In the dreams, she would be so close to this man, and yet she could not call out his name.  
  
After waking up, she would try her best to remember who this human was, but every time she tried she still couldn't remember anything.  
  
While Ashitaka and his group had finally found something over the last few weeks as one of the wolves caught the smell of San.  
  
"We are not far away." The older wolf informed as the scent of San became stronger.  
  
Hearing this made Ashitaka more optimistic.  
  
Mitsu walked quietly back into his cave. Today he had finally decided to ask San to be his life mate.  
  
While San at the same time was about to do the same.  
  
"Mitsu, what's wrong?" San asked as Mitsu entered the cave with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"San, I have a serious request to make of you." Mitsu said as he took a seat next to San, who was sitting on the bed.  
  
San knew that this must be something that was really important, because Mitsu had never acted this way before.  
  
"Can you be my life..." He was cut off before he could finish as two of San's brother came running in.  
  
"Get away from our sister." The wolf in the lead was San's older wolf brother and soon he charged at Mitsu and was engaged in combat.  
  
"What are you doing my brothers?" San called for them to stop, but they didn't.  
  
"Stop, you two." Ashitaka shouted as he came running into the cave as well.  
  
Soon, the fighting came to a stop and San remained motionless and speechless as she saw this man before her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
It's a bit short, but still please review. 


	6. Chapter Five: Trapped Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke.  
  
More of my story. Please read and enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Chapter Five: Trapped Emotions  
  
The fight came to an end as Ashitaka entered the cave while Mitsu walked to San's side, ready to protect her with his life.  
  
While San was confused by Ashitaka's appearance, since she thought she remembered seeing him in her dream.  
  
"Who is this human? Why is he with my brothers? Why was he in my dreams?" San questioned speechlessly as Ashitaka approached him.  
  
"San, I missed you so much." Ashitaka finally spoke as he came to an arms length with San and was about to embrace her.  
  
"Who are you?" Those words came slowly out of San's mouth just as Ashitaka almost hugged her, they're very clear, which made everyone San knew confused.  
  
"What are you talking about, San? Isn't this the man you love?" The younger of the wolves asked as he took a step closer to San.  
  
"How can this be?" Mitsu said angrily. "I am the only one she loved."  
  
"Silence, Mitsu, of the Cat's clan." San's older wolf brother said after an angry growl and asked, "what have you done to our sister?"  
  
"Quiet." Ashitaka called out and the entire cave was silent.  
  
"San, do you really not remember me, Ashitaka?" Ashitaka proceeded to ask a completely confused San.  
  
San was only able to shake her head as a reply, even though that name seemed to ring a bell.  
  
Seeing this, Ashitaka knew the source of the problems.  
  
"I think I know why she doesn't remember me." Ashitaka said after finished questioning San.  
  
"She lost part of her memory due to injury." Ashitaka pointed out as San's feet collapsed due to the shock.  
  
"What should we do?' The younger wolf, named Mune, asked as his brother, Kagi waited for an answer, while Mitsu remained there.  
  
"We should talk to her and let her remember slowly." Ashitaka gave a suggestion after a brief moment of thought.  
  
They immediately agreed to the idea and Mitsu knowing that he would stand no chance against two wolves and a strong human warrior with his siblings away, agreed as well.  
  
Minutes later, San was alone in the cave with Ashitaka.  
  
"What am I suppose to do?" San and Ashitaka both asked themselves as they waited for a chance to speak. Then it came.  
  
"Ashitaka, who am I and who are you in my life?" San asked with the tone of voice of being lost.  
  
Knowing that he had to get this right, he went ahead and prayed to the single God that's all powerful and almighty, who he had heard about in a story.  
  
"Please, Creator, let me get this right." That was his prayer as he slowly begun the retelling of the things they had been through together.  
  
Moments later outside the cave, the elk, the wolves and the cat boy stood outside the cave. Suddenly, the cat boy made his move.  
  
"It's been too long." Mitsu said as he decided to head back. "I am going to see if anything happened to San."  
  
Hearing what he was about to do, the two wolves immediately jumped to the entrance of the cave, blocking who would enter, and stood into a battle readied stance.  
  
"Back off, cat, or you will regret it." Kagi said as he readied himself for anything.  
  
"What is so special about that human anyway?" Mitsu knowing that he would not succeed, asked wanting to know more about this Ashitaka boy and why were Moro's two sons obeying him.  
  
"He was approved by our late mother as San's mate." Mune explained as his claws were ready to shrewd anything.  
  
While in the cave, Ashitaka had finished his story.  
  
"So, we are mates?" San asked after a brief moment of silence.  
  
"We are not yet." Ashitaka replied.  
  
"But we are almost at that stage, right?" San said as Ashitaka sat down next to her.  
  
"San, you don't have to be with me, as long as you are happy, I will be happy." Ashitaka answered as his right hand took hold of San's shoulder gently.  
  
"I finally see why I loved him so much in the past." San thought to herself as she leaned on his shoulder for support.  
  
Then as if something in her heart came out. It was different than the feeling when she was with Mitsu, but still all those things seemed so far away from her.  
  
"Maybe, maybe I will remember everything again." With that thought San drifted into asleep on Ashitaka's shoulder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
I know this is rushed, but I want to get this done as fast as possible. So please review and if any of you wanted to help revising it just contact me and it will be welcome. 


	7. Chapter Six: Trip Across The Land

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke.  
  
More of my story. Please read and enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Chapter Six: Trip Across The Land  
  
It had been days since Ashitaka and San met up with each other in the territories of the mountain cat.  
  
Since that day, Ashitaka and San had been spending time together while she continued to spend time with Mitsu as well.  
  
This however, made San's two brothers worried.  
  
"Kagi, I am getting worried." Mune said to his older brother as they sat watching the three humans together walking along the shoreline of the river.  
  
"I know, Mune, I am worried as well." The older wolf said as sat next to his brother.  
  
"But there isn't anything we can do." The older wolf continued as the two of them continued to observe the human, while the elk grazed behind them.  
  
Since that day, Ashitaka had spoken to the two humans raised by animals about land outside of the forest.  
  
It was originally for San, but Mitsu for some reason had taken interest as well. As he went on, San for the first time became interested in human in her life.  
  
"How about let's go out and see these things you talked about?" San finally asked as the curiosity in her couldn't be contained anymore.  
  
The request surprised Ashitaka, since in all of his memory San had hated human. Still, he didn't mind, but nodded.  
  
"Very well, let's go then." Ashitaka said and was immediately followed by Mitsu and San who was in a hurry due to the excitement as they walked towards the cave.  
  
"Brothers, I am going to see the land with Ashitaka and Mitsu." San told her brothers as they came into audible range.  
  
Hearing what San said, they realized that Ashitaka still had a chance in getting their sister and for the first time, Ashitaka saw the two wolves smiled.  
  
"Sister, we are coming with you." Saying so the two wolves stood up.  
  
Moments later, a group of three humans, two wolves, and one elk left the forest and headed towards the world of humanity.  
  
The trip to the nearest human town was not of a far one, but it took them longer, since Ashitaka had to inform Ken that he had found San. However, no minded it and within that day, they came to the nearest town inhabited by humans.  
  
"It's looks beautiful." San commented as she stopped Mune, who she was riding, to view the scenery of a city by the lake.  
  
"How did they manage to do that?" Mitsu asked Ashitaka pointing to the a bridge not far away.  
  
"It's called a bridge." Ashitaka explained. "It allows humans to cross a river without using of boats."  
  
Hearing Ashitaka's explanation satisfied him, while San was already getting very excited about going to town.  
  
"Stop acting like a pup, San." Hearing that made San a little bit embarrassed.  
  
Soon they entered the town and they disguised two of San's brothers by putting them into a wagon and Yakkul pulled it, so that no panic would be caused.  
  
As they entered the town, the two wolves laid comfortably in the wagon while Yakkul pulled the wagon as the humans stayed in the front.  
  
"This is so amazing." San commented as she almost dropped her jaw.  
  
Hearing her comment, Ashitaka smiled a little bit.  
  
Finally their wagon came to stop as they found a empty house in the city which had a stable large enough to put Yakkul, Kagi, and Mune in.  
  
"How can you allow them to put you in here, brothers?" San as the two wolves entered the stable.  
  
"Don't worry, sister." Mune answered as San gently rubbed his muzzle. "It's like a place to sleep."  
  
Knowing that this would be the only place where they could stay without been discovered, San decided to leave them and accompany the other two to the town.  
  
The rest of the day went by fast as Ashitaka spent time with Mitsu and San explaining everything in the best he could. Then night came and they returned to the house in order to prepare for the next day.  
  
After the dinner, San felt guilt as she talked with Mitsu, while she noticed that Ashitaka was watching them.  
  
Then before he could do anything, Ashitaka left the room. Seeing this, San left the room as well after telling Mitsu that she had something in order to talk to Ashitaka.  
  
"It's a beautiful night." Ashitaka commented as San slid the door opened and walked out into the street.  
  
"Ashitaka." She called his name quietly, not knowing what to say.  
  
"It's okay, San." Hearing that San had called his name, he replied as he turned to face her.  
  
Then as San walked towards her, there was silence until they were side by side.  
  
Then without any warning, San let her hands hold onto Ashitaka from behind.  
  
"San!" Ashitaka cried her name in surprise quietly as her hands surround his shoulder.  
  
"Ashitaka, just give me more time, I just need time to figure this thing out." San continued as they remained there.  
  
For a moment, they felt happiness as they felt each other's body, but soon after they broke off their contact.  
  
"Let's go." Ashitaka told San and soon they entered the house together as one of Ashitaka's hand held onto her shoulder, while happiness remained in both souls.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Well, please review. Thanks. 


	8. Chapter Seven: Elimishi Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke.  
  
More of my story. Please read and enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Chapter Seven: Elimshi Village  
  
After the day at the city, the group went on east.  
  
It had already been days and today they estimated that they would arrive at the Elimshi's village.  
  
"So Ashitaka, what's you village like?" Mitsu asked they rode towards the east.  
  
"It's a place where everything lived in harmony." Ashitaka begun his explanationfrom there and then he went on and told them about everyone they knew.  
  
While he told of every details in his village, his eyes kept on felling onto San, who was on his left, riding his brother Mune.  
  
"Why do I keep looking at her?" Ashitaka asked himself as he turned his gaze back from San to the road ahead of him.  
  
While unnoticed by him, San was also doing the same thing.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" San questioned herself mentally as she again had to force her own gaze off Ashitaka.  
  
Soon they, they came to a stop on the top of hill and below they saw Ashitaka's village.  
  
"It's so small." Mitsu commented as Ashitaka that he rode up this hill when he left the village.  
  
"I think it's more beautiful than the other town we had been to." San gave her thought as Ashitaka remained silent.  
  
Then moments later, they came down the hill, while passing the watch tower, they stopped.  
  
"Jii-san." Ashitaka stopped under the tower and while the old man that had stood on this rebuilt tower climbed down to greet him.  
  
"Ashitaka!" Jii-san was happy to see Ashitaka, and after he climbed down he hugged him as a father would do to a child.  
  
"Jii-san, please you are not suppose to do this." Ashitaka said as he released him from the hug. "I am dead to you, so I am supposed to be treated like an outsider."  
  
"Son, you don't know how glad I am, when I heard your voice." The old man said as he looked at their former prince who had returned to them.  
  
"So those are your friends?" Jii-san asked as he saw San, Mitsu, and the two wolves.  
  
"Yes they're." That's all Ashitaka said before introducing everyone to him.  
  
"Well, now go on ahead into the village, Kaya will be glad to see you." Hearing that they went into the village.  
  
"Everything is still the same." That was all Ashitaka said as they entered the village.  
  
But their arrival was not welcomed by everyone.  
  
"What are you outsiders doing here? Trying to steal away our things?" A warrior of the village asked as they jumped off from their mount.  
  
"We are here to visit a person who is really dear to me." Ashitaka said as many warriors begun to surround them.  
  
"Our village doesn't allow..." The warrior did not finish and was cut off a familiar voice.  
  
"What is going on here?" It was Kaya's voice, Ashitaka immediately recognized it.  
  
"Princess, we found these men." The warrior who had spoke to Ashitaka informed her as she walked towards the group.  
  
"Kaya is that you?" Ashitaka cried out and Kaya, immediately recognized it.  
  
"Please leave." Kaya hastily ordered the warriors and they went away as fast as they came.  
  
"Brother, is it you?" Kaya then ran up to her brother, whom she never expected to see again.  
  
"It's me." He said as his arms opened for his sister and very soon, she was hugging him.  
  
Seeing this, San relaxed and smiled, for one of the dream of Ashitaka had been fulfilled.  
  
That night, they spent their night in Ashitaka's old home. It was a very enjoyable night as they talked about things which had happened.  
  
Then for the next few days, they remained there.  
  
One night, San awoke from a dream, which was similar to the dreams she had with Ashitaka in it.  
  
"I am having that dream again." San said quietly, not wanting to awake the others.  
  
Then she went to see Ashitaka, but when she reached his room, he wasn't inside and it made her worry.  
  
"Where did he go?" She asked as she searched everywhere in the house and finally she looked through the paper and saw Ashitaka outside.  
  
"Ashitaka." San called out his name gently and quietly as she silently approached him.  
  
"Oh, San, it's you." Ashitaka said as he realized it the girl he loved.  
  
"What are you doing out here at this time, Ashitaka?" San asked as she came to stop next to him.  
  
"Just remembering things." Saying this made San felt a familiarity, then as she followed this feeling she leaned on his shoulder, while Ashitaka put his hand around her shoulder.  
  
"When we first saw each other after we parted each other on field, it was like this." Hearing this, San let her imagination worked as she tried to picture the two of them together.  
  
Then this feeling of familiarity disappeared and was replaced by happiness as they remained there under the moon, together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another chapter closer to ending. Please review. 


	9. Chapter Eight: Iron Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke.  
  
More of my story. Please read and enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Chapter Eight: Iron Town  
  
After spending weeks at the Elimshi village, the group had finally decided to return to where San and Ashitaka had first started: Iron Town and its surround area.  
  
At the parting scene, Kaya even said that she wanted to go with Ashitaka, but Ashitaka was able to convince the last of the Elimshi royal bloodline to remain in the village.  
  
"Your sister is a really nice person." San said as they rode away from the village.  
  
Hearing that made Ashitaka smile, but that smile soon disappeared as they continued on their journey towards Iron Town.  
  
A month later, Ashitaka, San, Mitsu, Yakkul, Kagi, and Mune arrived at the hills across from the Iron Town.  
  
"It smells a lot better than the last time we came here, brother." Mune said to Kagi as the stopped to look.  
  
The elder wolf only nodded while the humans on them conversed.  
  
"This place feels familiar." San said as she looked at the Iron Town, which was still at least another hour or so riding.  
  
Ashitaka said nothing while a smile remained on his face.  
  
Then they headed on and rode towards the city.  
  
The ride was not the best one, since the road was not paved and was dirt trail, but it did not seemed to matter to these travelers.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the town.  
  
While on the watch tower of Iron Town, a watch man observed the surrounding and spotted Ashitaka and his friend.  
  
Seeing that the fearsome Mononoke Hime was with him, he quickly called his colleague over.  
  
"Go and tell that Ashitaka had returned with a stranger and Mononoke Hime." After making sure what his colleague told him, he ran down the walls and towards the center of the town trying to relay the message as fast as he could, for he knew they're approaching fast.  
  
Moments later, the watchman ran into the house of Lady Eboshi, while Lady Eboshi was about to go out to survey her town.  
  
"What is it, Yuji?" Eboshi asked as the watchman ran into the house as Gonza and Ken, who become the second in command next to Gonza, stood there by Eboshi's side.  
  
"My lady, Ashitaka has returned." The watchman said as he knelt before the lady.  
  
"Open the gate then." The lady ordered, but then she figured they would have done so already and that there was more to it.  
  
"Along with him are a stranger, Mononoke Hime, and her two wolves." Hearing the names of Ashitaka's other companion, Eboshi paused for a moment to think.  
  
"What should we do, my lady?" The watchman asked as he waited for the lad to reply.  
  
"Open the gate still, we are not at war with the forest anymore." Hearing that order, the watchman quickly stood up and returned to his post.  
  
While at the same time, Ashitaka and his friends stood outside the gate and waited for it to open.  
  
"Why are you so worried, Ashitaka?" Mitsu asked.  
  
"Look at San." Hearing that, Mitsu saw the expression on San's face.  
  
"San, no matter what happens, I will protect you." Ashitaka said as he gently tapped San's shoulder and feeling that, she turned and smiled at him.  
  
Right at that moment, Mitsu realized one thing: no matter what happens, San and Ashitaka are inseparable. But still, he could at least try to be with her, right?  
  
That question was not answered, because soon the gate opened.  
  
"Let's go in." As soon as that was said, they headed into the town, Ashitaka and San hand in hand together.  
  
In the town, Ashitaka was welcomed and respected, but while at the same time, San was feared and respected. However, Mitsu was unnoticed, well at least by some, since no one ever expected to find someone so similar to San in their identity.  
  
The night came fast and soon it was night time.  
  
Unlike any other nights she had spent in a human town, this time she couldn't sleep. Instead of going onto the street, she went onto the roof.  
  
However, again she found that she was not alone again.  
  
"Ashitaka." She quickly called his name as she approached them facing each other.  
  
"San, the first time we had talked to each other is in this town." Ashitaka said as he watched the stars and moon above them and as he watched there was strange feeling San could sense, it was a feeling of loneliness, but very soon it disappeared as Ashitaka spoke to her again.  
  
"Want to race to see who gets to the other side of the town first?" Ashitaka asked and San gladly took up the challenge.  
  
That night they raced each other again, while San remembered the first night they had met and while happiness filled their laughter.  
  
"I wish I can have this feeling forever." San told herself as they sat on the wall enjoying each other's presence and it remained that wall until the sun rose again the next morning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Up next, Chapter Nine: War Torn. Stay tuned and please leave review. 


	10. Chapter Nine: War Torn

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke.  
  
More of my story. Please read and enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Chapter Nine: War Torn  
  
The life at Iron Town was peaceful as Ashitaka and San got closer and was making progress as she remembered morethings, while Mitsu became farther away from her. But one day it all changed when thousands of men surrounded the Iron Town.  
  
It all started one day when a messenger from a near by daimyo came to the front of the gate. No one in the Iron Town heard about this man before and more ridiculously he demanded the town to bow before him.  
  
Of course, no one paid attention to him, but as he tried to continue on, one of the woman thought he was annoying and fired the rifle at him.  
  
It missed him, and he saw this as a sign of non-submission, so without another word, he rode off.  
  
Days later, the army came marching in and surrounded the town, ready to lay siege to it.  
  
"It's been the eighth day." Ken informed them as he climbed down from the watch tower.  
  
"We got to do something, or else our morale will break." Ken said as he walked down the street towards the town square.  
  
While in the residence of Lady Eboshi, important members of the town met, discussing what they should do about the situation.  
  
"I think we should make a raid on them." San suggested after a moment of thought and this surprised everyone.  
  
"You know there is only about thousand of us in here and there are more than ten thousand outside." Toki said as everyone whispered to each other, saying that the idea is crazy.  
  
"I can do it with or without your help." San said firmly, unaffected by the people around her.  
  
Finally the council gave in and immediately they prepared for it.  
  
They decided to do it on the day after this one, in the morning while most of the army is still asleep.  
  
And same as every other day, the night came as the time for the raid got close by seconds.  
  
During that night, San felt uncomfortable as memories from the past flowed through her mind, so she went out again as usual, but unlike the previous nights, Ashitaka was not there.  
  
So, she watched the moon by herself.  
  
But then, someone came, it was Ashitaka.  
  
"Beautiful night, isn't it?" San asked as she heard Ashitaka walked towards her.  
  
"Yes, it is a beautiful night." Ashitaka said as he came to San's side.  
  
Moments later, his hands again came around her shoulder as they did a few times ago, but this time San resisted.  
  
"Ashitaka, I think it's better if we stay away from each other." San said as she stepped away from Ashitaka a little bit.  
  
He didn't ask, but San knew that she should give an explanation.  
  
"Ashitaka, I just don't think I'm ready yet to remember everything yet." San finally said after a moment of silence, then she stopped a while then continued on.  
  
"Other than that, I am not ready to choose between Mitsu and you." Then, she finally gave out the real reason.  
  
"Very well, my princess." Ashitaka smiled, but this time it was different, this smile was a sad and lonely one.  
  
Then seconds later, Ashitaka walked away and while he walked away, San watched him. It made her feel guilty and sad, somehow brokenhearted as well.  
  
Still, she had tomorrow to worry about, but she did not know that she would come so close of loosing the one she loved and still loves forever.  
  
Then morning came.  
  
The sun still had not rise when the group that volunteered for raid walked towards the secret tunnel they had that could lead to the land outside the wall.  
  
This group consisted of Ashitaka, Mitsu, San, Yakkul, Mune, and Kagi. Their objective was to create confusion among the enemy, while creating the largest casualties possible.  
  
"I wish you luck, Ashitaka and Mononoke Hime." Eboshi said just before they entered the tunnel.  
  
"We will." That was they said before thy entered the tunnel and now people of Iron Town could only wait for their good news.  
  
Minutes later, Ashitaka and his friends emerged out of the tunnel outside the town and without being noticed they entered the enemy's camp.  
  
They each scattered into different areas of the camp, ready to torch the camp when Ashitaka give his signal.  
  
"Let's torch this place." Then, the entire camp was lit within seconds.  
  
Before anyone could react, the entire camp was up in flames, many who did not get up was burned to death inside their tent, while some was able to get out.  
  
"Let's get back." Ashitaka told his friends as they met with each others in the supposedly center of the camp.  
  
Then the rode quickly back to the town, but before they could reach the safety of Iron Town, something unexpected occurred and again turned their fate.  
  
Ashitaka cried out in pain as an arrow that was suppose to struck San hit him in the back instead.  
  
Seeing this, images begun to went through San's mind as finally all of the memories she and Ashitaka shared went before her eyes.  
  
"Please, not again." She cried out mentally as she jumped off her brother's back and went running to Ashitaka's side, while images of their happiness flashed through her mind. "I don't want to loose him."  
  
Then all seemed happen in slow motion as a horseman rode towards where Ashitaka had fallen off, and that man was ready to kill whoever survived.  
  
"Please, let me get there." San prayed silently in her mind as she begun to run in a speed that no one had ever achieved and fortunately she made it.  
  
Upon getting close enough, San jumped at the horseman and while doing so, she was able to knock the horseman off his horse.  
  
Then at that moment, everything returned to its fullest motion while San jabbed her dagger into the throat of the horseman.  
  
"Ashitaka!" She called her love ones name as she quickly hurried to his side.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked as she tried to help him up.  
  
"I am okay, San." Hearing it almost made her cried in joy. Seeing it, Ashitaka knew that she had finally remembered him, everything about him.  
  
Seconds later, Yakkul, Mune, and Kagi came running into the field again searching for San and Ashitaka.  
  
Seeing them, San called out to them.  
  
"Kagi, Mune, we are over here." San called out to her brothers as she lifted Ashitaka up by using herself as a support.  
  
Hearing San's voice, the three animal made a turn and stopped before them.  
  
"Don't worry, Ashitaka." She said to her love as she carried Ashitaka back onto her brother's back, but by this time Ashitaka had already lost his consciousness.  
  
Then without any delay, the wolves and the elk ran as fast as they could back to the Iron Town, while San held Ashitaka Ashitaka still as they rode on Kagi's back and prayed to whoever that's out there to save her love.  
  
"Please, let him live." That was San's prayer and it was heard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another chapter close to the end. Three more chapters not including epilogue. 


	11. Chapter Ten: Recover

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke.  
  
More of my story. Please read and enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Chapter Ten: Recover  
  
Ashitaka woke up from the futon in the house he had stayed in for the past few months.  
  
"Strange, the last thing I remembered was riding away from the raid, but then..." His thought paused for a seconds as he realized one thing.  
  
"San!" Remembering that girl he loved had carried him back, Ashitaka tried to stand up, but his injuries prevented him from doing so.  
  
"Ashitaka!" Hearing the startling noise, San came running into the room.  
  
"You've waken." San cried happily as she hugged Ashitaka.  
  
Seeing this, Ashitaka felt relieved.  
  
"I thought I had lost you, Ashitaka." San told him as she wiped tears of joy from her eyes after releasing him from her embrace.  
  
"Uh, just curious, what happened after I was unconscious?" Ashitaka asked as San served him carefully as a perfect wife would do.  
  
There was a moment of silence before San answered.  
  
"I was able to get you back into the walls of the town, but during the ride you had lost so many blood." San paused for a few second before continuing. "And for the first time in my life, I hated blood." As she spoke those words, she looked at her hand, as if they're stained.  
  
Seeing this, Ashitaka knew there was no other way to comfort than by being at her side. So without a word, he let his arms surround her shoulder and pulled her close to him.  
  
San resisted at first, because she had remembered the night before the raid, which was already weeks before, she told him to stay away from each other and still he willingly took an arrow for her, but this resistance soon ended, when he gently whispered into her ears, which almost made her cry again.  
  
While all this happened, a pair of eyes watched them and soon these eyes became window of a heart filled with jealousy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
This is the most romantic chapter other than the first chapter. Please review. 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke.  
  
More of my story. Please read and enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Chapter Eleven: Choice  
  
It had been days since Ashitaka awoke. From then, San had been staying at his side, helping him all the way she could.  
  
Finally one day as Ashitaka slept, she entered carrying a bucket of water and a towel, since for the last few days, Ashitaka was having a fever.  
  
After doing what she was suppose to do, she silently sat there next to him and watched him.  
  
"Ashitaka, please get well." That was the only few words San said, since there was so much on her mind. Months before, she had almost lost him from her heart, when she decided to run away instead of waiting for him to rescue her. Weeks ago, she almost lost him to a war. Now, she was afraid that she would loose him to this fever.  
  
"Please don't ever leave me again, I will be yours alone, I promise." Then she broke into tears as she embraced the unconscious Ashitaka.  
  
While outside, the pair of eyes which had spied on Ashitaka for the past weeks finally turned away, as its owners could no longer bottle the jealousy inside the heart.  
  
At the same time, an angry wolf growled at the man as the man tried to leave.  
  
"What are you doing, here Mitsu? Spying on my sister?" Kagi said angrily as he lunged and pinned Mitsu to the ground.  
  
Hearing the fighting outside, San quickly recovered her pose and went outside, since she didn't want anyone to disturb Ashitaka's rest, but when she walked out of the door and saw who it was, she was surprised.  
  
"Kagi, what are you doing?" San shouted as she ran towards to her brother to stop him from doing anything to Mitsu.  
  
"Sister, the boy was spying on you." The wolf said as he turned to inform San and using this chance, Mitsu was able to get out of the grasp of the white dire wolf.  
  
Hearing what happened, San was shocked, but on her face she had the emotionless mask she had always worn before she met Ashitaka.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Mitsu?" San asked trying to remain as calm as possible.  
  
"Because after that raid, you stayed by his side and never came to talk to me." The boy shouted with an anger filled with jealousy.  
  
"Mitsu, you two are different to me." San shouted back as fast as he finished.  
  
"He is the man I love and you are a friend." Hearing what she said, made Mitsu more angry.  
  
"So I am just a friend, huh?" Hearing those words, they boy laughed, Kagi knew that this boy had entered into one of the human emotions, greed and jealousy, and that the tone of laughing is one of those laughing humans would have before loosing their sanity.  
  
"I will get you in my arms and then you will love me with all your heart and saying sorry that you loved this other man." Finishing that, the boy ran away, while his voice echoed down the alley.  
  
Hearing his threat, San went back to Ashitaka's side, afraid that Mitsu would kill Ashitaka, but then when she returned, she found Ashitaka still laying there peacefully.  
  
Seeing this San, sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank goodness." San said quietly as she sat down again next to Ashiaka. She could not bear the thought of loosing him, therefore she remained there as long as long as it took, guarding him as if a wolf guarding its mate.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Well second to last chapter is the next one. I would like someone to help me revise this. Please contact me. Please review as well. 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke.  
  
More of my story. Please read and enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Chapter Twelve: Battle  
  
Ashitaka had finally recovered from the fever and woke up, three days after Mitsu was caught spying at them.  
  
However, even though Ashitaka was safe from the danger of sickness, San was still worried, about Mitsu.  
  
She was afraid that Mitsu would strike when she was unprepared and kill Ashitaka.  
  
She had already told the situation to Ken, Toki, Eboshi, and her younger brother, Mune, while at the same time she kept it away from Ashitaka, while not wanting him to worry.  
  
But the secrecy was soon shattered one day.  
  
That day as Ashitaka was resting in the hut, someone was able to break through the guard of the two dire wolves and sneak into the house.  
  
Ashitaka would have been killed, since he was still weak from the recovery, if San did not show up at the time he did, because Mitsu able to catch Ashitaka without his weapon.  
  
Then silence befell between them as they both sat there after they were finally to get Mitsu away when the wolves jumped through the fence and into the house.  
  
But this broke the secrecy.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ashitaka was little bit angry as he said those words.  
  
"Because I don't want you to worry." San retorted back as she tried control her emotions.  
  
"But it concerns me." Ashitaka became more angry after hearing San's reason behind it.  
  
San was almost about to shout back, but instead of saying those words filled with anger, she cried.  
  
Seeing this sight, Ashitaka's anger disappeared as he quickly went to the woman he loves and comforted her.  
  
"It's okay, San." Ashitaka said to her gently as he held her in his arms, while she continued to sob.  
  
"We will get through this together." Hearing the last part comforted her and within seconds the crying stopped.  
  
For the next moment, they remained like that, in each other's arms. Then slowly, they adjusted their position until their gaze meet and length between them started to decrease, but then as the distance between their face shorten, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"San, it's me Ken." Haring that it was one of their friend, they sighed in relief as they disentangled themselves from each other's limb.  
  
Seconds later, Ashitaka and San went to the door and opened it up allowing Ken to enter.  
  
"What happened, Ken?" San asked?  
  
At first, Ken hesitated about delivering the message, since he knew San wanted to keep it away from Ashitaka, but he didn't know that Ashitaka had already knew about it.  
  
Seeing his hesitation, San nodded, telling him wordlessly, that it's okay for him to say it in front of Ashitaka.  
  
"Very well." Ken seeing that he had the approval, went on.  
  
"The cat boy had left this to me, telling me to give to you." As he said so, he took out a piece of paper with strange characters on it and handed it to San.  
  
"What is it?" Ashitaka asked as San received the letter into her hand.  
  
After reading it for a few moment, she answered with a calm expression, "A letter of challenge."  
  
"He wants you to fight him after a month." San continued as she threw it to a table nearby.  
  
"But Ashitaka is still recovering and it will take more than a month for him to recover." Ken pointed out the fact, but was stopped before his argument could go any further.  
  
"I will take up the challenge." Ashitaka said before either San or Ken could give in any other input.  
  
Seeing the resolute in his eyes, Ken gave no more words, but just blessing and then left.  
  
"You think I can win, San?" Ashitaka asked as he went back into the house.  
  
"You can." San said after a smile appeared on her face.  
  
Soon that night came to an end as San and Ashitaka rested peacefully.  
  
The next month went by fast as Ashitaka recovered, while San helped him train, soon the time came.  
  
It was a hot day as both sides, even though there were just three people, San, Ashitaka, and Mitsu, stood and waited for the time to start.  
  
Then before they could realize it came.  
  
"Be careful Ashitaka." San told her love as he prepared to walk into the arena, an open field.  
  
"I will, San." Then with those words said, he walked into the field, readied to face anything.  
  
Seeing all these made Mitsu more jealous, but he knew he had to defeat this man before him, or else nothing would come.  
  
Then the battle begun.  
  
Mitsu was the first one to make a move as the battle begun. He charged at Ashitaka and slashed with his small dagger.  
  
Ashitaka, who could easily avoid these attacks, side-stepped and drew his short sword as Mitsu charged pass him.  
  
Then Mitsu repeated the same move as he charged again at his opponent and it missed Ashitaka.  
  
Then he prepared for a third run, and everything was the same except one thing, instead of going pass Ashitaka, he stopped and attacked him instantly.  
  
"He's changing his tactics." Ashitaka thought as San watched from the side very nervously.  
  
Then, something happened. After a few making a few strike at his opponent, Mitsu crouched to ground and then lung at Ashitaka, pinning him to the ground.  
  
After pinning Ashitaka to the ground, Mitsu proceed to cut his throat but Ashitaka blocked the dagger. Then again another unexpected occurred. Mitsu lunged forward his face and before Ashitaka could move out of the way, he bit him.  
  
Before he could bit in any deeper, Ashitaka kicked him off the ground. Luckily it was his shoulder that bitten. But seeing this made San more worried.  
  
Then San's two brothers arrived.  
  
"What is going on here?" Mune and Kagi asked in unison as they stopped beside San.  
  
"They are fighting for me." San said as the clashing of the blades sounded again.  
  
Without another the two wolves sat down, because in a case like this no one could get involved.  
  
While at the same time both Ashitaka and Mitsu was exchanging blows.  
  
"I must find a way to get the upper hand." Ashitaka said to himself as he tried his best to block every blow or evade them.  
  
Then a chance came as Ashitaka and Mitsu's blade clashed, Ashitaka saw an opening in Mitsu's side and taking this opportunity, his fist punched at it and sent him into an unbalanced state.  
  
Taking the full advantage of his unbalanced state, Ashitaka was able to knock his dagger and slashed his throat open, but he didn't, instead he stopped.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?" Realizing that he was still alive, Mitsu asked as his anger filled eyes glared at Ashitaka.  
  
"I don't want to kill you." Ashitaka said simply as he withdrew his blade.  
  
"Why though?" Mitsu asked again, but this time less anger was in his eyes.  
  
"Because if I kill you then means more hatred and blood in this world." sAying that, he walked away and back towards his love one.  
  
Seeing this, Mitsu knew that he had truly lost to this man and without another disturbance from him, he left.  
  
While San ran towards Ashitaka as he called out his name joyfully.  
  
"It's all over." Ashitaka said to himself as he and San embraced each other.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Ashitaka, I am glad you won." San said as she walked down the street of Iron Town, while she dressed in a different set of clothes, a blue kimono, which she had never worn in her life before.  
  
"So, San have you thought of what if I had lost?" Ashitaka asked with curious voice while he looked to see the face of San.  
  
San's step then stopped right here, as a few children ran passed them.  
  
"I don't know, for I could think of a life without you." San said sadly as tears formed at the corners pf her eyes, while inside her heart, she had finally shown someone of her emotions as a human.  
  
Sensing the sadness in her, Ashitaka walked to her front and slowly took her into his arms. Then gently wiped away her tears and traced the red mark on her cheek.  
  
"San, I promise I would never ever leave you again." Hearing that, San looked at him and then their gaze looked onto each other's eyes and as each seconds went by, their face became closer, until their lips met.  
  
The kiss didn't last very long, still it marked the beginning of a relationship filled with love.  
  
Then this couple soon disappeared down the street while the happiness lasted on, forever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The last chapter. Epilogue coming next. 


	14. Epilogue: Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke.  
  
More of my story. Please read and enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Epilogue: Happiness  
  
Today was the day that Toki was going to have celebrate for the birth of their baby, who was born two months ago, so Ashitaka and San promised Toki and Koroku to be there at the party, since for the past of the few months, they had helped them a lot on their relationship.  
  
As for the others at the Iron Town, nothing much changed, except for the fact that Ken had found himself a girlfriend, who moved into Iron Town a few months after the night Ashitaka and San confessed to each other, and their relationship, very different from the ones Ashitaka and San had, were full of ups and downs.  
  
While Mune and Kagi all had both found themselves a mate and as for Yakkul, still remained lonely, while he loyally and happily served his master.  
  
But as for Mitsu, he was never heard again, at least by San and Ashitaka. Other than that, he was completely forgotten by the woman he loved so much as the life of San went on with Ashitaka.  
  
"Ashitaka, where are you?" San called for the name of her love as she searched the hut he lived in.  
  
He did not respond, but San kept on searching onto still until someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Looking for me, love?" Ashitaka said as his hands held onto her waist from behind.  
  
Seeing her love, San felt relieved as she left out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You scared me, Ashy." San said as her hands touched the arms that surrounded around her waist.  
  
Seconds later, Ashitaka removed his hands and while San's hands returned to her side.  
  
"So ready?" She asked as a smile appeared on her face which was with the wild beauty that had attracted Ashitaka.  
  
"Of course I am." Ashitaka said as he and San walked out of the house.  
  
Minutes later, San and Ashitaka walked hand in hand to the Iron Town.  
  
"I still don't like that place." San spitted out her opinion on the human town that many of their friends had lived.  
  
"San..." Ashitaka turned after hearing this surprising piece of opinion his love had against the place where their friends lived.  
  
"But for you sake, I won't mind anything." Seeing that he was worried, she gave these words and these words surely calmed Ashitaka.  
  
"And for your sake, I will do anything, for you showed me your love and there is nothing I could do except giving you back the same thing." Then these words came out of the mouth of the Mononoke Hime, who never should have fallen in love, but she didn't regret it, and when he heard these words out of the woman he loved with all of his heart, Ashitaka smiled.  
  
Then, the two humans slowly walked down the path until they disappeared from the view on the top of the hill.  
  
The End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Author's words:  
  
It's done my friends. I have officially finished my first Mononoke Hime Fic and this is also my first piece of long series of writing I had finished.  
  
So I am happy.  
  
This writing was planned and finished within one week's time. To be more exact, the time was actually less than three days, the total hours that includes writing and planning it. Still, I am on spring break, so I don't have to worry about anything.  
  
Now this story is done, I am planning on doing a revision of this story and as well as a rewrite version of it. If any of you is interested, please contact me through e-mail or the internet instant messaging.  
  
Oh, I tried my best to put my belief and values in the story. Don't flame me for it, for I have my rights. Well then I will see you guys some other time. 


	15. Side Story One: Different

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke  
  
This is a side story, so this is not part of the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Side Story: Different  
  
It had been weeks since San had been rescued by Mitsu and during those days they hunted together many times together.  
  
But however, unknown to anyone, Ashitaka could have found her, but fate had played with them.  
  
And this is one of those chances:  
  
San threw her spear as she rode on Mitsu's sister, Klee, as her prey, a deer, came into her range.  
  
"Got you." San said as the spear penetrated through the deer's skin and into it's body, destroying its interior causing the deer to slow and eventually die.  
  
"That was nice." Mitsu commented as he caught up to San.  
  
While not far away, Ashitaka, Yakkul, and San's two brothers paused their search and rested.  
  
"I will find berries to eat." Ashitaka said as he jumped off from Yakkul and without any objection, Ashitaka stepped into the forest.  
  
While San and Mitsu was nearby as they walked to the river for water, but then sound of human alerted them.  
  
"There is a human around." Mitsu warned San as he got off from his brother, Une.  
  
Hearing that, San readied herself.  
  
While Ashitaka noticed that someone was close by.  
  
"Who is it?" Ashitaka called out as he noticed the step made were those of humans.  
  
Seeing that they're noticed, Mitsu quickly got back onto Une, ready to get away anytime.  
  
"Let's get out of there." Unknown to them both, the person approaching was someone that San knew.  
  
Then seconds later, they retreated out of that area, while Ashitaka walked into the area, only catching the back of Mitsu, who rode off later.  
  
"They're gone." Ashitaka said to himself, "whoever that is."  
  
Unknown to him, he came so close of founding his love that day.  
  
End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Well, I will do a few side story if I can, please help me revise this. Thanks. 


	16. Side Story Two: Watch

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke  
  
Another side story, folks. Sit back relax.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Another Path  
  
Side Story: Watch  
  
Ashitaka and San walked down the field of the Elimshi village as several children ran passed them playing.  
  
It's already been the third day they had been staying there, and they had been living by the hospitality of Kaya, Ashitaka's sister.  
  
Still, everything seemed to be at peace.  
  
"It's beautiful here." San said as she looked at the green field of rice paddies to her right as both she and Ashitaka, who was on her left, stopped.  
  
Hearing what she said, Ashitaka felt happy and relieved, for he was glad that this girl who he loved, complemented of the village he grew up in.  
  
Then a gentle wind blew and it was at this moment that Aashitaka saw the most beautiful sight he had seen in his life.  
  
As the wind blew passed them, San's hair flew in the air, releasing onto Ashitaka's sight, a sense wild beauty, while a soft smile on San's face added a gentle touch to this sight.  
  
Seeing this, Ashitaka was dumbfounded; it was not the first time he had noticed the beauty of San, but this time, it seemed to grabbed his complete attention.  
  
Then San turned to look at him and upon seeing him like that, she asked with a slightly forceful voice.  
  
"What are you looking at?" San blushed a little as she asked that question.  
  
Hearing her voice brought Ashitaka out of the trance.  
  
"Uh, oh, I was just looking at this beautiful woman in front of me." This statement caused San to blush more.  
  
Upon that sentence left Ashtiaka's mouth, San hit Ashitaka playfully, while inside her heart, it was happiness, which was not shown on her face.  
  
"Maybe, I had a life that everyone who saw it will be jealous of." San thought as she continued walking beside the man who had love her with all of his heart, while in her eyes, she watched him, constantly, wanting to remember, everything. 


End file.
